Zombot Turret
Not to be confused with the Garden Warfare 2 Build-a-Bot, Gatling Bot, or any of the other Build-a-Bots. Zombot Turret is a turret that can be built from small piles of rubble and bolts by the Engineer and its variants in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It will automatically attack plants at sight, including drones. It can be upgraded to Zombot Missile Turret (Mark II) and to Rocket Zombot (Mark III), yet it cannot be downgraded back to a lower level once upgraded. There are three near each teleporter and one near the garden. The plant equivalent to them is the Crystal Guardian. Abilities Zombot Turret (Mark I) Takes two seconds to build. Attack: Zombot Laser Blaster Each Laser deals three damage at close range and two damage at any other range, has approximately 80 health. Zombot Missile Turret (Mark II) Takes three seconds to upgrade from Zombot Turret (Mark I). Attack: Missile Turret Each Missile deals four impact damage and two splash damage at any range, has approximately 95 health. Rocket Zombot (Mark III) Takes six seconds to upgrade from Zombot Missile Turret (Mark II). Attack: Rocket Turret Each Rocket deals up to 75 critical damage plus 25 splash damage, has approximately 110 health. Defender Bot (Garden Warfare 2 exclusive) Attack: Rocket Each Rocket deals around 20 damage. Its appearance is the same as Mark III Zombot Turret in the first game but with no pupils and glowing eyes. Strategies When building Zombot Turrets, you need to be aware of what you think you are up against: The Mark I turret is the best one for dealing with Drones and Peashooters using Hyper. On the other hand, the Mark III turret works well on slower targets like Chompers while the Mark II is a medium between the two. You also need to be aware of the turrets' placement when building them: If all turrets are near the teleporter, you should set them up and upgrade the ones that cannot target airborne targets reliably (the ones that are obscured by the environment) to Mark III. This gives you protection against both drones and Chompers. On the other hand, if only one turret is near the teleporter and the other two are located far away, leave the one near the teleporter at Mark I to protect against drones and Peashooters. If the teleporter is located indoors, that makes the Mark I turrets less needed as both Drones and Peashooters using Hyper perform worse in cramped locations with restricted space. NOTE: There is a fourth Zombot Turret near each Garden, if you are attacking the Garden, try setting it up. Do not bother upgrading it past Mark I, doing so will only put your life at risk and it will lose its ability to target fast-moving targets. Gallery Mar_1.png|Zombot Turret (Mark I) Zt2.png|Zombot Missile Turret (Mark II) Rocket_Turret.png|Rocket Zombot (Mark III) Zombot_Turret_Vanquish.png|The player being rewarded for having one of there turrets for kill a plant, usually a plant player Vanquished_Mark_i.png|A vanquished Zombot Turret (Mark I) Varquished Mark II.JPG|A vanquished Zombot Missile Turret (Mark II) Zombot_unbuild.png|A pile of junk, waiting to be built into a Zombot Turret (Mark II) SuperStickyGoopMark1.PNG|A Super Sticky Gooped Zombot Turret (Mark I) ZOMBTURREWT.png|Zombot Turret toy DEFBot.PNG|Defender Bot in Garden Warfare 2 DefenderBotProjectile.PNG|Projectile of Defender Bots from Garden Warfare 2 Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *The Zombot Turrets laugh frantically. *The Zombot Turret was planned to be one of the Engineer's abilities, but was replaced by the Zombot Drone. *The Zombot Turret has some similarities in its offensive abilities with the Sentry Gun from Team Fortress 2. *There used to be a glitch if two Engineers spawn the Zombot turret at the same time, there would be two in the same spot, same with upgrading. **The glitch has been fixed partially so that only one Zombot Turret will spawn. **However, if the turret is destroyed by a Chili Bean Bomb or its Sombrero counterpart, there is a chance that that the turret will survive but count as destroyed to the game, allowing the Engineer to reconstruct said turret, then construct a second turret on top of the old one. *The Zombot Turret and the Zombot Drone have similarities to the Zombot from the first game, thus the name. **However, both have pupils and white eyes while the Zombot does not. *If someone else builds a Zombot Turret and the player upgrade it, the Turret will be claimed as his/hers. *Upgrading a turret gives the player more coins than actually building it as building one yields 10 coins but upgrading it yields 25 coins. **This means that building and fully upgrading a Zombot Turret will yield 60 coins in total plus an additional 10 coins for every kill it makes. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 *Zombot Turrets can no longer be upgraded, it transforms right into a Mark III Zombot Turret, but it takes longer to build. **It is now called the Defender Bot and does less damage with its rocket. **It also has no pupils with yellowish glowing eyes, similar to other robots designed by Dr. Zomboss, such as the Zombot, the Build-a-Bots, and the Robo-Zombie. *Despite being robotic, this zombie is not stunned for longer than usual by the Citron's EMPeach. **It shares this trait with the Future Imp, Robo-Zombie, all Build-a-Bots, and the Mech Gargantuar boss. ru:Зомбот-турель Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Spawnable Zombies Category:Zombots Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies